peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-19 ;Comments *Peel plays a religious sermon sounding like from Reverend C.L. Franklin before introducing the show. He then decides to play two tracks from Elmore James. *Peel mentions that some of the best music reviewers he's read come from the Stud Brothers and Sean O' Hagan in the New Musical Express. Sessions * Champion Doug Veitch #2. Recorded: 1986-02-18. * Wah! Heat #1. Recorded: 1980-05-19. Broadcast: 10 June 1980 Tracklisting * Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying (LP - Elmore James) Bell *Elmore James: Something Inside Of Me (LP - Elmore James) Bell *Stars Of Heaven: Clothes Of Pride (7") Hotwire *Doctor J.R. Kool: That's Deep (12") Slice :(JP: 'It's extraordinary you know, people still write in and say don't play records like that, we don't want to hear them on the radio, we don't like them at all, and nobody is making records as hard as that at anywhere in northern Europe I don't think, except maybe Front 242. I think that's a wonderful record') *Champion Doug Veitch: Margarita (session) *Super Cat: Cry For The Youth (7") Techniques *Husker Du: All This I've Done For You (LP - Candy Apple Grey) Warner Bros. *Wah! Heat: Other Boys (session) *Ted Chippington: Feel Like Buddy Holly (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *Ann Bailey: Sweeping Your Dirt Under My Rug (v/a LP - The Funk 'N' Soul Revolution) Kent (Peel mistakenly calls the track Sweeping Your Dirt Under My Carpet) *Relations: Big Man Shoes (7") Hush *Cultural Roots: Cemetry (7") Blue Mountain *Len Bright Combo: Young, Upwardly Mobile... And Stupid (LP - The Len Bright Combo Present... The Len Bright Combo... By The Len Bright Combo) Empire *Champion Doug Veitch: Tears On My Pillow (session) :(JP: 'In our loony left wing spot tonight, meet and greet, Jackson Browne') *Jackson Browne: Lives In The Balance (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum :(JP: 'Keep this up Jackson and you got a garden full of Contras') The Contras were the various U.S. backed and funded right wing rebels that were active from 1979 to the early 90's in opposition to the socialist Sandinista Junta of National Reconstruction Government in Nicaragua. *Kino: Room In My Heart (7") Chrysalis *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (session) *Shock Headed Peters: Scorch (12" - Life Extinguisher) Beach Culture *Youssou N'Dour: Nelson Mandela (7" - The Rubberband Man / Nelson Mandela) Magnetic *Champion Doug Veitch: Rodgers And Out (session) *Membranes: Everything's Brilliant (7") In Tape *Robert Johnson: Walking Blues (LP - King Of The Delta Blues Singers) Columbia *Wah! Heat: Somesay (session) *Junior Brammer: Them A Mix Up (7") Jammy's *Servants: She's Always Hiding (7") Head *Champion Doug Veitch: Sweet Bacchanal (session) *Black Britain: Ain't No Rockin' In A Police State (7") 10 Records *Wah! Heat: Don't Step On The Cracks (session) *Augustus Pablo: Pablo In The Dance (7") Rockers File ;Name *020A-B0714XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:55 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B714/1) ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library